Musical Mayhem
by Persiana13
Summary: Miss Marvel loves playing Guitar Hero Aerosmith. Unfortunately, everyone else at the Avengers Mansion would tend to disagree, especially Persiana. Takes place in the Marvel Persiana-verse. One-Shot. Note: I own no songs or agree with remarks made.


**Aerosmith Antics**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Guitar Hero belongs to Activision and Red Octane._

_AN: I do not own any songs. Trust me, if I did, they would be mine. MINE! HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAAHHAHAA!_

_Also, note; any comments made about the bands and their singers are not shared by the author._

One Shot

_IT AIN'T EASY LIVIN' LIKE YOU WANNA/IT'S SO HARD TO FIND PIECE OF MIND…_

That sound came from one of the rooms in the Avengers' Mansion. It was the sound of a blonde woman wearing a black one piece body suit and eye mask. Her name is Carol Danvers, the heroine known as Miss Marvel. She is from Boston, and loves three things from it; the New England Sports Teams, New England clam chowder, and Aerosmith.

A white-haired were-feline covered her ears, trying to get the sound of singing out of her head. Her name is Farrah Willows, the heroine known as Persiana. She and Miss Marvel cannot stand each other.

The were-lioness growled,

"I am so going to kill Leon for buying her that."

"Something wrong, little sis?"

That voice belonged to Farrah's long time friend Greer Nelson, alias Tigra, a striped were-woman in a leather bikini.

Farrah shook her head,

"Nothing. I just can't believe my boyfriend would buy her that as a birthday present."  
Greer scratched her head in thought,

"Well, Carol is a big Aerosmith fan. I suppose it can't be all that bad."  
Carol sang, or screamed,

_LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR! LIVIN' IT UP WHEN I'M GOIN' DOWN!_

Tigra shook her head,

"OK, it's bad. What are you gonna do, little sis?"

Farrah thought for a moment. There had to be some way to get back at Carol for her bad singing. Then, she got one. An evil smile graced her lips. Tigra covered her face,

"This is not gonna be good."  
**Meanwhile…**  
A red-eyed young man was walking the halls. His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis, and Persiana's boyfriend. He was the one that bought Miss Marvel the Guitar Hero game and had taught her to play it. Now, every time he came to the Mansion, he could hear Carol singing along with the video game. He smirked and thought to himself,

_With a little practice, she could actually be good._

His precognition then detected someone approaching him. He turned and noticed a man with similar red eyes, but in a black outfit and a red zig-zag pattern across his chest. His name is Simon Williams, the former Avenger known as Wonder Man.

Simon asked,

"Leon, could I ask you something?"  
The swordsman nodded,

"Go ahead."  
The ionic hero asked,

"Was it really necessary for you to buy that for Carol? She's been keeping up everyone all night since you got her that game."

Leon sheepishly answered,

"Well, I figured, because she was from Boston, she would like Aerosmith. Now, if you want to tell her that she should stop playing, by all means, do so."  
Wonder Man looked frightened,

"Tell Carol to stop? Do I look like I have a death wish?"  
A loud shriek was heard,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
That irate shout came from Miss Marvel, and the blonde Air Force Major was in hot pursuit of Persiana. The were-lioness got behind her boyfriend and said,

"Make her stop, Leon."  
Leon looked at Carol,

"What did she do this time?"  
The blonde shouted,

"She smashed the guitar!"  
Persiana shot back,

"Like you were any good. You'd have better luck banging the band than the guitar!"  
Miss Marvel lunged for the wise cracking were-feline, but Simon was able to hold her back,

"Carol, calm down. We can get you a new controller."  
Leon looked at his girlfriend,

"Did you really smash her controller?"

Farrah looked at her boyfriend, innocently remarking,

"Who, me? I don't know how it was mysteriously wrestled from Carol's grasp, got smashed into the wall and up in the ceiling, then spat on and shoved into the garbage dispenser. It just happened."

Carol roared,

"LIES!"  
She struggled to get free, but Simon was keeping a firm grip.

Leon finally said,

"Look, I'll go get a new one. Give me a few minutes."  
With that, he left with his girlfriend. As they did, Farrah looked back,

"You know something, Barbie. There is a song that, whenever I see you, I just want to sing it."

Carol, on her last straw, said angrily,

"And what is it?"

The lioness grinned,

_I'M A BITCH/I'M A BITCH/THE BITCH IS BACK! _(1)

A loud echoing shriek came from Miss Marvel, and the chase was on.

It was not long until a cat-fight had broken out, and the two were arguing again. Farrah shrieked,

"Guns'N'Roses!"  
Miss Marvel hollered back,

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

"Guns'N'Roses!"

"Aerosmith!"

The lioness shouted,

"Aerosmith is a bunch of old geezers!"  
The blonde Air Force Major shouted back,

"Guns'N'Roses is not true rock and roll!"

"Steven Tyler needs a walker!"

"Axel Rose needs a psychiatrist!"  
Several furnishings in the Mansion were breaking, but the two women were determined to shred each other to tiny little pieces.

Leon looked at the destruction and shook his head,

"I sometimes wonder what I see in her."

Tony Stark's voice echoed,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST?!"  
A series of loud crashed was heard. Tony groaned,

"MY CRYSTAL! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of One Shot.

(1) _The Bitch is Back_ is a song by Elton John. I swear.


End file.
